


let's fall in love for the night

by moonstar13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Wizard of Oz, kara is gay, lena can't keep a boyfriend, lena's bi, pot stickers are really good, she makes bad puns to herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstar13/pseuds/moonstar13
Summary: Lena's bi and in a relationship with James, Kara's a gay mess (just a mess in general), and happiness ensues.





	let's fall in love for the night

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally the first ever fanfic I wrote, so it's really short and bad. but still, enjoy.

The day started like any other. I was situated at the DEO, but no threats ran rampant in the streets today. In my Supergirl costume I stood, but no one needed the Girl of Steel’s help. The time passed from 2:00pm to 3:00pm to 5:00pm, and nothing happened.  

“Why don’t you just go home,” J’onn said to me as he passed. “Come in tomorrow ready to fight.”

“Okay. Bye J’onn. See you later Alex!” I call, already halfway out the door. 

Back at home, I quickly change into my sweatpants and sweatshirt. I scour the kitchen for something to eat, but the only snack there is me. Defeated, I grab a freezer-burned container of cookie dough ice cream and sit down on the couch. I’m about to turn on my favorite musical, The Wizard of Oz, when I hear footsteps at the door. I peek over my glasses and see a rather defeated-looking person holding a box.

“Coming!” I yell, scrambling out of the blanket.

I swing the door open.

“Lena,” I say surprised. “To what do I owe your glorious presence?”

“Hi Kara,” she responds. “I didn’t know where to go, so I came here.”

I step to the side, and Lena walks in, dropping the box onto my island. I find myself staring at her butt.

“I brought potstickers,” she says, motioning to the package.

“Eeek!” I screech, stuffing as many as I can into my mouth. 

After Lena and I settle down on the couch (the pot stickers already devoured by yours truly), she says, “We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“James. We broke up right before I came here. He treated me well, but something—well, someone—was holding me back.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” I say soothingly. “But who?”

Lena blushes. I scoot closer to her and put my arm around her shoulder to show support. 

“Umm..sure, I can tell you,” she says. “That someone is you.” 

The room is quiet for a few moments.

“Really?” I ask.

Lena’s face is bright red, but it’s pretty adorable.

“You’re okay with this?” she nervously says.

“More than okay,” I respond.

I move a strand of her inky black hair away from her lips. 

And then I kiss her. Neither of us are really surprised, and it’s the best, albeit first, kiss I’ve ever had with a girl. 

“Wow, you’re a really good kisser,” I say, laughing.

She laughs, and grabs my hand. Our fingers intertwine, warming each other’s palms. I could get used to this.

“So, what does the Girl of Steel do by herself on Saturday nights?” Lena whispers, nudging me playfully. 

“Watch the Wizard of Oz, but I can make it a two-person activity,” I answer, slipping her into another kiss. 

The rest of the night is spent cuddling and kissing with Lena as “We’re Off To See the Wizard” quietly plays in the background. Rao, I can’t stop kissing her. Soon, moonlight casts skyscraper shadows on the pavement outside, and I fall asleep on Lena’s shoulder to her steady breathing. 

 

-The Next Morning-

Sun streams through the blinds, and I blink awake. Lena is right next to me, her eyes tracing my body up and down.

“Hey,” she says.

“Hey,” I answer sleepily. “What time is it?”

“9:30,” Lena says as she leans over to me. “Last night was amazing.”

“Yeah, it was,” I say. “But shouldn’t you be going to work?”

“Oh shit I forgot,” she mutters.

Lena jumps off the couch, and I follow. She grabs her jacket and smooths back her hair.

“I’m going to have to go to my place first, so I need to leave, okay?”

I stare into her piercing green eyes.

“Bye Lena.”

“Bye Kara.”

With a flourish, Lena disappears into the hallway, the door falling shut behind her.

The only thing stopping me from floating away in a blissful happiness is gravity.

“I love you,” I say, even though she can’t hear me. “I really do.”


End file.
